Orexin (or orexine) produced by the hypothalamus includes two neuropeptides: the orexin A (OX-A) (a peptide with 33 amino acids) and the orexin B (OX-B) (a peptide with 28 amino acids) (Sakurai T., et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). It is found that orexin can stimulate food consumption in rats, that is to say, in the center feedback mechanism of regulation of feeding behavior, the peptide has a physiological role as a medium (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). Orexin can regulate sleep and insomnia status, thereby potentially providing a new method for treatment of sleep in patients with insomnia or paroxysmal (Chemelli R. M. et al., Cell, 1999, 98, 437-451). Orexin also play a role in awakening, motivation, learning and memory (Harris, et al., Trends Neuroscl., 2006, 29 (10), 571-577). Two orexin receptors have been cloned and characterized in mammals, which belong to the G protein-coupled receptor superfamily (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585): the orexin-1 receptor (0X or 0X1R) is selective for OX-A, and orexin-2 receptor (OX2 or OX2R) is capable of binding OX-A and OX-B. It is believed that the physiological role of orexin is assumed to be preformed with either or both of OXI receptor and OX2 (two subtypes of orexin receptor).
Orexin receptors can be found in brain of warm-blooded animals, and is involved in many diseases, e.g., depression; anxiety; addiction; obsessive compulsory disorder; affective neurosis; depressive neurosis; anxiety neurosis; dysthymic disorder; behavioral disorders; mood disorders; sexual dysfunction; psychosexual dysfunction; gender disorder; schizophrenia; manic depression; delirium; dementia; severe mental retardation and movement disorders, such as Huntington's disease and Tourette syndrome; eating disorders such as anorexia, bulimia, cachexia, and obesity; addictive feeding behavior; binge eating crash feeding behavior; cardiovascular disease; diabetes; appetite or taste disorders; emesis, vomiting, nausea; asthma; cancer; Parkinson's disease; Cushing's syndrome; basophil adenoma; prolactinoma; hyperprolactinemia; pituitary tumor or adenoma; under hypothalamic disease; inflammatory bowel disease; gastric dysfunction; gastric ulcer; obesity genital degradation; pituitary disorders; pituitary gland disorders; pituitary hypogonadism; pituitary hyperactivity; hypothalamic hypogonadism; Kallmann's comprehensive disease (anosmia, hyposmia); functional or psychogenic amenorrhea; hypopituitarism; hypothalamic hypothyroidism; hypothalamus-adrenal dysfunction; sudden hyperprolactinemia; hypothalamic disease growth hormone deficiency; sudden lack of growth; dwarfism; gigantism; acromegaly; disturbed biological and circadian rhythms; sleep disorders associated with diseases such as neurological disorders, neuropathic pain and restless leg syndrome; heart and lung diseases, acute and congestive heart failure; hypotension; hypertension; urinary retention; osteoporosis; angina; acute myocardial infarction; ischemic or hemorrhagic stroke; subarachnoid hemorrhage; ulcers; allergic reaction; benign prostatic hypertrophy; chronic renal failure; kidney disease; impaired glucose tolerance; migraine; hyperalgesia; pain; enhanced or exaggerated sensitivity to pain such as hyperalgesia, causalgia and allodynia; acute pain; burning pain; atypical facial pain; neuropathic pain; back pain; complex regional pain syndrome I and II; arthritic pain; sports injury pain; and infections (such as HIV) related pain, post-chemotherapy pain; post-stroke pain; post-operative pain; neuralgia; vomiting, nausea, vomiting; visceral pain related disorders, such as irritable bowel syndrome and angina; migraine; urinary bladder incontinence, for example, urge incontinence; tolerance to narcotics or anesthetics; sleep disorders; sleep apnea; insomnia; parasomnia; jet lag syndrome; and neurodegenerative disorders, including disease classification entities such as disinhibition-dementia-Parkinson's-muscular atrophy syndrome; epilepsy; seizure disorders and other general orexin system dysfunction related diseases.
Some orexin receptor antagonists are disclosed in the following patents: WO99/09024, WO 99/58533, WO 00/47576, WO 00/47577, WO 00/47580, WO 01/68609, WO01/85693, WO 01/96302, WO 2002/044172, WO 2002/051232, WO 2002/051838, WO2002/089800, WO 2002/090355, WO 2003/002559, WO 2003/002561, WO 2003/032991, WO2003/037847, WO 2003/041711, WO 2003/051368, WO 2003/051872, WO 2003/051873, WO2004/004733, WO 2004/026866, WO 2004/033418, WO 2004/041807, WO 2004/041816, WO2004/052876, WO 2004/083218, WO 2004/085403, WO 2004/096780, WO 2005/060959, WO2005/075458, WO2005/118548, WO 2006/067224, WO 2006/110626, WO 2006/127550, WO2007/019234, WO 2007/025069, WO 2007/061763, WO 2007/116374, WO 2007/122591, WO2007/126934, WO 2007/126935, WO2008/008517, WO 2008/008518, WO 2008/008551, WO2008/020405, WO 2008/026149, and WO2008/038251.
Further, on the basis of the above patents, WO2008147518 (or CN101679366 B) has disclosed a structure of formula B-I and MK6096:

However, the effects thereof such as activity, solubility, pharmacokinetics, half-life and so on are required to be improved.